Stripped
by CenatonObsession
Summary: A tiny disagreement leads to a BIG night of fun. Orton/Rhodes. One shot. SLASH!


Title: Stripped

Pairing: Orton/Rhodes

Disclaimer: I don't own either of them, but I'd like to ;)

Normally my slash fics are Cena/Orton, but CodyRhodesFan, a great new friend of mine and also one of the best angst fanfic writers I know (seriously I wish I could write angst as well as she can) got me into the thought of an Orton/Rhodes pairing (which I also love). So here's my first Orton/Rhodes slash, I hope you like it.

"I honestly disagree" said Cody.

"Can't understand why" said Randy.

"Because it makes no sense to me how watching someone get naked and not being able to touch them, would turn someone on."

"Have you ever watched anyone strip?"

"Once at my brothers bachelor party."

"But those were girls Coddles, I meant guys."

Cody bit his lip and averted his eyes from Randy's. Randy smirked, knowing the answer. He made his way over to Cody, wrapping an arm around his waist, nibbling his ear. "Want me to strip for you my love?" Randy purred into Cody's ear.

Cody shivered and bit his lip to hold back a moan that was threatening to escape from his lips. Randy smirked again and said "I'll take that as a yes."

Cody nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He allowed Randy to lead him into their bedroom and onto the bed. Randy turned on the stereo and turned down the volume. As he made his way back over to Cody, he slowly undid his belt and tugged if off slowly. Standing in front of Cody, he put his belt around Cody's neck, then straddled his waist. He smirked as he felt Cody's hard cock against his ass. "Already hard," he said "And my clothes aren't even off yet."

He got off Cody's lap, slowly pulling off his shirt and tossing it onto the floor. He ran his hands along his abs, twisted his nipples between his fingers, and licked his lips, keeping his eyes locked on Cody's.

Cody couldn't tear his eyes away from Randy's perfectly toned and tanned body, his fire filled ice blue eyes. How could you tear your eyes away from the god of perfection? It's simple- you can't, and Cody knew that all too well.

"Want to see more?" asked Randy "Or should I stop now?"

"Keep going" begged Cody.

That was all the encouragement Randy needed to move his hands down his body to the button on his jeans. He slowly undid the button, stroking the small round piece of metal with his thumb. Then he stroked the metal of his zipper, an idea crossing his mind. "Want to assist me my love?" he asked seductively.

"In anyway I can" eagerly replied Cody.

"Can you please undo my zipper with your teeth?"

Cody scrambled off the bed and got on his knees in front of Randy. He moved his mouth to Randy's zipper, slowly pulling it down with his teeth. Randy arched his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Cody so close to him. When the zipper was down Cody stood up and looked into Randy's eyes. Randy pulled Cody to him, kissing him passionately, his hand cupping Cody's jean covered erection. Cody moaned against Randy's lips, his hands on Randy's neck. Too soon Randy pulled away, taking Cody's shirt with him and leaving Cody's jeans undone. "Take them off," whispered Randy "Let me see my man in all his perfection."

Cody pulled off his pants quickly and Randy's eyes immediately went to Cody's cock, fully hard and proudly on display for Randy to see. "Get back on the bed," said Randy "I need to finish my performance."

Cody sat back on the bed and watched as Randy slowly shed his jeans, running his hands along his perfect thighs. Cody's hand moved to his cock, slowly stroking himself. Randy smirked again, hooking his fingers under the sides of his thong, slowly pulling it off, exposing his perfect 9 inch cock. Cody let out a loud moan at the sight of Randy's cock. Randy made his way over to Cody and asked "Do you want me my love?"

"Yes," replied Cody "Randy please take me."

Randy gently pushed Cody back onto the bed, quickly sliding his fingers inside of Cody. "Randy" moaned Cody.

"My love," murmured Randy "My Coddles, my perfect man."

Randy sped up his movement, kissing Cody passionately. Cody pulled Randy closer, wrapping his legs around Randy, giving him better access.

Randy pulled away from Cody, pulling out his fingers. He spread Cody's legs and moved his mouth to Cody's ass, sliding his tongue in between his cheeks, coating Cody's entrance with his saliva.

Cody moaned and gripped at the sheets, enjoying the feel of Randy's tongue inside of him. "Randy," he gasped "I need to feel you, I need to feel you now."

Randy moved up, grabbing Cody's legs and pulling him forward. He spread Cody's legs, lined his cock up to Cody's entrance, then roughly slid into him.

"RANDY!" yelled Cody,

"Oh Cody," moaned Randy "You feel so nice and warn and tight around my cock. Oh my love..."

Randy trailed off, the pleasure overtaking him. Randy began to thrust harder and faster, reveling in the sounds Cody was making. He pulled Cody up so he was straddling his waist. Cody wrapped his legs around Randy's waist. "Randy," he moaned "Oh Randy!"

"Like this my love?" asked Randy.

"No I love it."

"Good cause I love doing this to you."

Randy laid back on the bed and watched as Cody began to ride him, his blue eyes filled with passion. Randy could never get over the perfection of Cody, it was to hard to, especially when Cody was riding his cock. Randy grabbed Cody's cock and began to stroke it slowly. Cody bit his lip and closed his eyes, his movement becoming more crazed. Randy arched himself off the bed as Cody moved himself down on Randy. They both let out an earth shattering moan, their hearts pounding. "Ne-ne to c-cum" gasped Randy.

"Do it," said Cody "Fill me with your sweet cum."

Randy flipped Cody onto his back and thrusted into him one last time before getting his release. Randy pulled out of Cody and said "Time to give you your release my love."

Randy moved down in between Cody's legs and took his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. "Randy" moaned Cody.

Encouraged, Randy took all of Cody's 9 inches into his mouth, slowly moving up and down Cody's shaft. Cody let out a loud moan, gripping the sheets. Randy sped up, letting Cody's head hit the back of his throat each time, poking the slit of Cody's cock with his tongue. He pulled away and started licking and gently biting Cody's head and shaft. "Randy" moaned Cody.

"Like that my love?" asked Randy.

'Yes."

Randy smirked and kept up with his licking and biting. Cody let out a frustrated cry and yelled "PLEASE JUST FINISH ME OFF!"

Randy smirked even wider, that is exactly what he wanted to hear. He went back down on Cody, starting off slowly then speeding up till he had a good pace going, matching Cody's moans,

After another 5 minutes of deep throating Cody said "Randy I'm cumming."

He shot deep into Randy's mouth, who swallowed the load slowly, savoring the taste of his man. After Cody was soft Randy pulled away from him and laid back on the bed. Cody passionately kissed Randy, savoring the taste of himself on the lips of his man. When Cody pulled away he said "Now I can understand how strippers can turn someone on."

Randy smiled and said "I knew you would. I win."

"No I win."

"We both win."

"Very true."

Randy smirked and pulled Cody onto him. "Would you like a repeat performance my love? he asked Cody.

"Sounds good to me" replied Cody.

Randy and Cody spent the rest of the night giving each other the performance of a lifetime.


End file.
